Teaching Her a Lesson
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Natalya has always disliked Summer Rae, calling her classless and 'on the verge of being a stripper'. However the leggy blonde has finally had enough of the insults.. scripted or not Summer Rae is going teach Natalya a lesson in her own way. AU FEMSLASH ONE-SHOT. Lack of Femslash is surprising so here is some more!


**Author's Note: Natalya has always disliked Summer Rae, calling her classless and 'on the verge of being a stripper'. However the leggy blonde has finally had enough of the insults.. scripted or not Summer Rae is going teach Natalya a lesson in her own way. AU**

**Rating: M... must I specify why.. I mean sexy good stuff happens here.. FEMSLASH.. don't like then why did you click this? XD**

**Pairings: Summer/Natalya**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction. I would love both of this beauties though..maybe under my tree.. if I had one.**

**Merry Christmas.. Happy Holidays.. Whatever you celebrated here is some lesbians..**

**Summer's POV**

There is just one name that causes my blood to boil no matter where I am. Who am I talking about that you might ask? Well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out now does it. It's that stupid, classless, blonde bimbo Natalya. Who the hell does she think she is telling me I have no class, like she is any better? Just because her uncle is Bret 'the Hitman' Hart doesn't automatically mean that she is better than everyone else. But she somehow acquired all these fans that are like 'Oh my god, it's Natalya', 'She is the future of the Diva's Division!' or my favorite part 'I love you Natalya, you are the best diva ever'. Please, there were plenty of better divas, um like does Mickie James, Lita, Trish or Chyna ring a bell? Someone needs to gave her that dose of reality that she truly needs and you know what. I think it is time that I teach her a lesson. Someone has to put that Canadian women in her place and it's going to be me. Now I just need to find that vile woman and show her who the true blonde bombshell is.

When I first arrived, I went into the Diva's locker room and changed out of my casually attire, my jeans and my favorite red blouse. After that I navigated throughout the hallways and had a brief conversation with Nick other wise known as Dolph and Curtis otherwise known as Fandango, my former dance partner, he is a really sweet guy. I walked throughout the backstage arena past catering to see my girl, Layla, talking to Saraya so I decided to join the conversation and then casually ask where the Neidhart is. "Hello my beautiful crumpets. How are we today?"

"Hello love!" The Anti-Diva exclaimed while pulling me into an embrace releasing me a moment later. Besides Layla, Saraya or you guys know her as Paige, is my best friend and my traveling buddy. We have been cruising the country together since our NXT days.

"Hey girl. You have a match tonight, right?" The older Brit and my Slayer partner commented looking at my ring outfit for tonight personally my favorite, the red and gold attire.

"Yeah. I have a match with that fucking Natalie and of course I am suppose job to her and tap out to the Sharpshooter. Like seriously, how long until I can win a decent match instead of jobbing to everyone. No offense my little crumpet." I huffed in anger as I flipped my hair back.

"None taken dear."

"Seriously, you have to lose to Natalya AGAIN. When are the Slayers going to actually win some matches?" Lay sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know.." I zoned out when I saw just the person I was looking for appear in my sight only for a second, she was having a conversation with Brie about whatever, I just don't care. The blonde took a second but glance over at me and the girls and a frown appeared on her face and then she huffed, turning away from us and walking down toward the locker room. Hm, I see; she didn't want to run her mouth this time but she frowned.. why? I realized that this is going to be the best chance I will get since Brie walked in the other direction. Looking back over to my British besties, they were looking at me like a had two heads. "I just realized that I have one thing to take care of before my match, sorry to be rude but I have to go. I will be back in a while girls..." I guess my emotions got the better off me since I brushed past both of them without waiting for them to see goodbye.

I peeked around the corner to notice her going into the Diva's locker room and I know that the locker room is normally empty since all the divas that don't have a match is usually chilling with the guys or stay in catering. I don't need long just enough to get my message across to that bitch. I hate her so much and she hates me but does she have a reason? No. She has no reason but I do. Whatever. I walked up to door and looked both ways to make sure no one was in sight before I slowly opened the door. I peeked the iron door open slightly trying now to make any noise. I notice the Neidhart woman bent over and digging through her bag only in her ring gear bottoms and a bra over close to the showers. You know that new skirt-like thing that her fans designed for her and she says I am on the verge of dressing like a stripper. She contradicts herself so much. I bit my bottom lip as I slid into room unnoticed by the Canadian and quietly shut the door behind me and locked the door. Did I mention that I really hate her, especially right now. She thinks she has a body figure then me please I am Summer Rae. Have you seen me? Everyone knows I am totally hotter than her. "What are you doing here, Summer?" She complained as for some reason she covered her body up with the shirt she just removed. Sometimes she is so insecure I swear.

"Well, that's a stupid question. This is the Diva's locker room so I have a right to be here, sheesh." I barked as I placed my bag over on one of the benches.

"Don't you have some guy to steal away from someone? I mean it's what you do right?" The blonde woman snickered as she threw her back into her duffelbag, revealing her lacy, light, pink bra. I noticed the venom in her voice and it just means that this will be more fun for me.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are Natalie?" I spat back with just the same amount of venom as I stepped slightly closer to her.

"Better than you, at least." She commented back. "I am not a tramp unlike you."

"Really? Really?" I raised my voice at the shorter woman as I was now a matter of steps away from the woman. "I have had quite enough of your shit, Natalya."

"Ha. What are you going to do about it with your amateur ring skills?" She sassed and I never said anything to retort back to her. That attitude of hers.. it has to go, I can't take it anymore. "That's what I thought."

I felt that burning sensation in my body and I knew that feeling.. She aggravates me so much. I reached my hand out of anger and gripped her blonde tresses and pulled her head backwards. "Someone has to teach you that you are not as dominant as you think you are." I growled. I attached my lips to her roughly as she placed her hands against my chest as a pathetic attempt to push me away. Her lips are so soft, they taste like cherries. The Neidhart wasn't returning my kiss as she continued to have the same shock expression in her chocolate orbs. Brushing my tongue against her lips, surprisingly she parted her lips and allowed me for access to her mouth. I can't believe that she hasn't pushed me away. Releasing my grip on her hair, I grabbed on her wrists and pushed her up against the wall. I broke the kiss just to try to get her to fight back. "Where is your big talk now Natalie?"

"I hate you so much." The former Diva's Champion groaned as I pressed my body against her.

"Funny you would say something like that..." I whispered against her lips as I repositioned one of my knees to press right up against her womanhood.

"Get your disgusting self away from me. You have no right to touch me!" The Neidhart snarled again.

"Make me." I taunted as she squirmed beneath me for a few seconds and then stopped. Is she really surrendering already? No. She just wants me to let my guard down and then attack. I am not falling for it. I could feel her hear rate increase and I am almost certain that it isn't because she is angry either. Leaning in once again, I pressed my lips against hers once again. I hate her. Think she is little Miss Perfect. With her curvy body, and her busty chest and her chocolate orbs that are usually filled with innocence but I can't help but want her. "Come on, just make this easier for yourself and admit that everything you said about me is wrong. I am not a classless tramp on the verge of being a stripper."

"You are pathetic right now. I won't admit I am wrong because it's the truth. You can't get away with this harassment Summer. I will scream and-"

"Why haven't you screamed already then?" I questioned her as her expression changed from angry to shocked. "You have had all this time to scream then why announce it instead of doing it." I am tired of playing these games with her, time to turn it up a notch. I released grip on her wrists and moved them to her hips. It was then that she pushed me back, like I figured she would.

"Oh look at you fighting back." I cooed as she moved back toward the showers trying to gain some distance from me but it only sparked another idea in the back of my mind. So, I approached her again and the shorter woman tried to push me back but I grabbed a hold of her hands and pulled her closer. "Stop fighting me, I know you want this."

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" She sassed me. "If you think I would want you then you have the biggest egos I have ever known. Newsflash, I am happily married to my husband and I love him more than anything."

I rolled my eyes at that statement and just shoved her back toward the showers. "Well thank you Captain Obvious! You act like your wedding wasn't featured on an episode of Total Divas. Now, where were we, huh?" I smirked as I forcefully pressed my body against causing her half naked body to lean against the cold title of the shower wall. Instead of kissing those soft lips of hers, I leaned over and started kissing a trail on her jawline mostly because she is being stubborn and keeps turning her head. Reaching around her back, my fingers found the hooks that were keeping her bra together. She doesn't need this thing on anyways, like she needs to look like she has a better chest then me so I unhooked it and pulled it down her arms, tossing in onto the title floor. "Come on Natalya, don't tell me you give up already." I taunted once again as I used one of my hands to gently squeeze one of her nice, perky breasts. "I thought Tj was the only one that could touch these hmm?" I mentioned as I stroked my thumb over her already erect nipple causing her too shiver in response. It's only a matter of time before she caves.

"I fucking hate you so much." She grumbled in response and then bit her bottom lip to prevent herself for moaning as I kissed down her neck occasionally nibbling on the flesh.

"All talk and no bite, eh? I expected more out of the niece of Bret Hart." I stated in between planting small kisses on her chest. "and one-half of Divas of Doom, you know the most dominant diva stable. Yeah right." I moved my hand right to her waistline right above the her ring bottoms. "You won't be needing this on until later."

"Don't you fucking dare, Summer or I swear I-"

"You will what? Huh?" I barked at her before she finish her empty threat and went back to the task at hand and allowed my fingers to go into her bottoms but over the underwear. "You know, I am so much better than you, Nattie. For someone that want this you aren't really struggling to get my hand out of your pants." I taunted her as she was getting angrier but the second. "Nattie, you can just admit that you want me. I won't tell any one.. possibly.." She didn't say anything but I could feel her getting wetter by the second. "Just admit it. I mean I would want me too if I could."

"Bite me bitch!" She snarled as she gripped a hold of of my wrist. Well she told me too so I leaned in and bite into her shoulder but not too hard to bruise. "Fuck.." She mumbled but I heard it so I can assume that she does wants me.

"Just admit it Nattie." Without any warning, I was able jerk her ring bottoms down to her feet and she wiggled out of them and the fabric was on the floor.. "I won't tell a soul, just nod your head." Now I can get a really good look at her; her body is good but not better than mine. Never. Natalya finally barely nodded her head which surprised me but I know she wants it just like I sort of do. I moved her panties just enough to allow access to her womanhood and she was soaked. I am going to enjoy every single second of it.

"I hate you.." I don't appreciate her tone with me so I penetrated her with one finger and I heard her moan lightly to herself and I admit it was cute to hear so I started my pace slowly because I wanted her to be able make it to her match later on tonight so I can kick her ass in the ring. I can tell she is starting to become weak already because she is using the shower wall to help keep her up but you know what I want her to stay as long as possible. I quicken my pace adding a second finger with her hips bucked in rhythm to off my thrust while continuing to squeeze one of her breasts. "Mhmm.. ah.. mhmm.." She continued to moan in delight but then she looked at me and realize that she was actually moaning for me out of all people.

"You like that, don't you? You are such a slut!" I cooed continuing my pace as her moans only got louder but I can tell that she was getting close but I don't know if I should give her the satisfaction to allow her to orgasm. No. After everything she has said about me there is no way I would allow her any satisfaction so I decided to pull my fingers out of her dripping wet womanhood. The Canadian looked at me completely lost trying to figure out my motives. "So I am a slut? Better look in the mirror Natalie because..." I used one of my hands to grip on her blonde tresses and licked my soaked fingers seductively and finished my statement, "I wouldn't submit to just anyone like you just did.. Just so you know, if you tell anyone including your husband.. I will tell him how you were moaning for me. You better get ready.. our match is soon. See you out there." Yeah I just blackmailed her. I turned my heels and walked out of the showers and the diva's locker room. Now off to find Layla and Saraya so I can get a pre match prep talk. I gave that bitch a dose of Summertime and I know sooner or later that she might come confront me about that..maybe she got the dose of reality and will stop trashtalking me. Well, I taught her a lesson and I am very proud of it and would do it again..I might just have too, real soon.

**Author's Note: Here has another one-shot for Christmas this one including two of my favorite blondes and some sexy fun times. I am really surprised that no one has written this pairing yet despite the drama that they have. I thought of this forever ago and I wanted to write some different pairing. I also imagined a heel, dominant Summer that thinks she is better than everyone else. **

**Anyways, let me know what you think of the one-shot by reviewing, faving, following whatever works.. PM me if you got ideas for a Femslash pair.. I might do them which reminds me.. I need to work on requests.. been slacking since my flashdrive broke.**

**#FuckItUp**


End file.
